Prigioniero
by yukime elric
Summary: La historia de un ángel cuyo nombre es Feliciano, se enamora de un demonio, pero eso casi acaba con su vida, asta que alguien interfiere, un summary algo fail
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un lugar cuyo nombre no puedo recordar existía un pequeño espacio para los ángeles donde podían vivir tranquilamente, alejados de la impureza de las personas, eh aquí donde se desarrolla esta historia, la historia de dos ángeles castaños con un rulo sobresaliente en su cabeza pero d lados opuestos, ellos eran Feliciano y Lovino, 2 hermanos que a pesar de ser tan diferentes se cuidaban mutuamente.

-ve~~ fratello-decía el castaño claro con su tono infantil

-¿que pasa Feliciano?

-ve~~¿ verdad que pase lo que pase siempre estarás a mi lado protegiéndome?

Lovino no pudo resistir darle un zape a Feliciano

-¡v...ve~! ¿Fratello porq hiciste eso?-decía Feliciano

-por tonto, sabes que siempre te protegeré así que esas preguntas tan obvias no se hacen-decía Lovino un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

-ve~~ ¿entonces es una promesa?

-así es, es una promesa-decía mirando tiernamente a su hermano menor

Y así siguió la vida normal de esos dos ángeles, muy tranquila y llena de alegría.

Asta que un día, en aquel pacifico lugar llego un demonio.

* * *

><p>bueno aqui les dejo otro intento d un fic y<p>

espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo, acepto

quejas, sugerencias, dinero, puntos para q me suban

calificaciones, lo q sea


	2. Chapter 2

**prigioniero**

Mientras el demonio avanzaba todos los ángeles huían de ese lugar

-¡Feliciano hay que huir de este lugar!-decía Lovino apunto de salir corriendo

-ve~~ pero fratello, no hay necesidad de correr

-¡claro que si!, ¿que no lo entiendes? Hay un demonio en nuestro territorio

-pero...

-¡tenemos que escapar de aquí! Entiéndelo Feliciano!-decía Lovino tomando la mano de Feliciano

En eso ambos ángeles empezaban a corres asta que...

-¿a donde creen q van?-decía una tercera voz sujetando a Feliciano

-¡v...ve~~ es un demonio!

-¡chigiii~~!

y sin decir mas Lovino salió volando de ese lugar

-¡Feliciano prometo volver por ti!

Eso fue lo ultimo q logro escuchar Feliciano antes de perder de vista a su hermano.

Feliciano estaba asustado, y mas porque a su lado estaba un cruel demonio, había un silencio incomodo, así que en trato de iniciar una conversación

-v...ve~~ ¿c...como t...te llamas?-preguntaba nervioso el ángel

-me llamo Ludwig- decía en un tono serio

Otro momento incomodo del lugar, asta que de nuevo Feliciano volvió a hablar

-ve~~ ¿no eres tan malo como todos creen verdad?

-¿eh?¿Por qué lo dices?-decía Ludwig con un tono de autoridad y superioridad

-eh visto como muchos de mis amigos han fallecido porque al momento que los demonios los ven los matan, pero tu eres diferente ¿verdad?

-no se a que te refieres, solo te tengo aquí para torturarte y luego matarte

-ve~~ no es verdad, eres diferente a los demás

En ese momento sonrió de una forma tan dulce y tierna que Ludwig no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El tiempo pasó, Ludwig se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Feliciano, y al parecer este correspondía sus sentimientos, a pesar de saber cual era su posición y saber que su amor era prohibido, no les importo, todo iba de maravilla en su pequeño paraíso.

Asta que un día Feliciano callo inconsciente

* * *

><p>después d mucho tiempo aquí les traigo este capitulo<p>

de este intento de fic gerita, espero les guste

acepto quejas, sugerencias, criticas, dinero, comida,

lo que sea


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Feliciano!-grito Ludwig desesperado mientras corría a su lado

En eso Feliciano se levanta

-v...ve~~ no te preocupes por mi Lud, estoy bien-respondía con su típica sonrisa bobalicona

-iré a buscarte algo de ayuda

Después de decir esto Ludwig se aleja, no sin antes dejar a Feliciano recargado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pasaron las horas y Ludwig no regresaba

-ve~~ Lud ya se tardo mucho-suspirando

-¡fratello!-se escucho desde la lejanía

-¿eh? ¿Lovino eres tú?

-claro q soy yo, ¿que pensabas estúpido hermano menor?-llegando justo donde estaba Feliciano, pero notando algo raro-¿eh? ¿Estas muy pálido, te vez terrible, que te paso?

-¿eh?-Feliciano se queda pensativo un momento- no lo se, mientras estaba con Lud quede inconsciente y el fue a pedir ayuda-respondía inocentemente

-¿Lud?-Lovino se queda pensando un tiempo-te refieres a ese demonio? acaso te has enamorado de ese demonio?

Feliciano solo asintió con su típica sonrisa bobalicona

-¡estúpido hermano!-le regañaba Lovino- ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Te enamoraste de un demonio! ¡Eso te va a matar!

-v...ve~~-asustado, después se tranquilizo-si muero no importa, porque pide sentir lo que se siente amar y ser amado-respondía con una sonrisa

-estúpido hermano menor... ¡yo no dejare que mueras!

Después de decir esto Lovino termina retirándose

-ve~~ que va a hacer fratello? Creo que lo seguiré

Lovino siguió buscando al demonio, ya se estaba cansando de buscarlo, asta que lo encontró cerca de un acantilado

-¡oye tu demonio!-decía Lovino con un tono furioso

-¿eh? ¿Quien me habla?-decía Ludwig volteando a ver a Lovino-... tu eres el hermano de Feliciano?

-¿como sabes de mi? ... ¿mi estúpido hermano menor te hablo de mí?

-así es…

-como sea, yo venia a hablar de el, por tu culpa Feliciano anda muriendo!

-¿como que por mi culpa? yo no le eh hecho nada malo

-¿es que no lo entiendes? El amor no es nada malo para un ángel, d hecho es lo más hermoso que hay, pero si un ángel se enamora de un demonio, es como si no enterraran poco a poco una espada en el corazón

-¿... y cual seria la cura?

-¿en verdad quieres saber?

Ludwig solo asintió con la cabeza, y si pensarlo mas romano lo tomo del cuello, y poco a poco lo acerco al acantilado

-la única forma de que un ángel se pueda salvar es matar al demonio

-¿tengo que morir?

-y seré yo quien te mate, no dejare que por tu culpa mi hermano muera, el es lo mas lo mas preciado que tengo-decía Lovino con una expresión triste

Al ver esta expresión Ludwig se dejo caer al acantilando, cerrando sus ojos para aceptar su propia muerte para salvar a esa persona que amaba, tras la muerte del demonio, la expresión y apariencia de Lovino cambiaron, ya que al final el se convirtió en un demonio dominado por la ira

-fratello?-preguntaba Feliciano saliendo de su escondite

-hola Feli- decía tratando de aparentar normalidad, aunque era claro que en cierta forma no era el mismo de antes-lo siento pero tengo que dejarte, no quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro

y sin mas Lovino salió de ese lugar, Feliciano volvió con los demás ángeles, que lo recibieron con gran alegría, pero se dice entre los mismo ángeles que Feliciano siempre salía a cierta hora, a esperar a esas 2 personas que el tanto quiso en su vida

Fin

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este fic,<p>

acepto de todo, criticas, sugerencias etc...


End file.
